Future Hearts
by theduckninja
Summary: Carmilla is still living at home despite wanting to leave from her terrible mother. Laura has had a shelter and bad life. Despite their lives they've had one thing. Trigger Warnings: drug use, alcohol, verbal abuse, self harm, depression.
1. Satellite

**So this all started from me thinking the song "Runaways" for All Time Low's** ** _Future Hearts_** **sounded like Carmilla. Then I to make an entire story surrounding the album. It's a very good album and I tried to adapt it into the story as much as I could.**

 **Here's just a short introduction.**

Carmilla sat outside after her mother had finally left her alone. After the night of arguing, she just wanted to get away. She wished she could run away from this place; to never return; to be lost in the stars. If you looked at her home, you would think she would have everything, and she had everything she could want but a mother. Her mother never had time for her and when she did it was just to remind Carmilla that she was a screw up. Carmilla quickly learned how to raise herself in her home, but when she turned eighteen, she couldn't find the power to leave. She felt like she would never make it without her mother, so Carmilla stayed.

When Carmilla was little and tried to be the good kid, she never got a mother's attention. When she was a horrible student, she received attention but not exactly the good kind. She loved finally receiving attention from her only living parent but quickly got over it.

The star that Carmilla just confessed everything to wasn't even a star.

Laura grew up not knowing the world around her. All those happy pills her parents took were just a way to escape the reality that they were living. They would forget that Laura would be outside after saying that it was needed to get her vitamin D. Laura was frequently sun burnt. When Laura stayed at a friend's, she had to call her parents five times before they would finally get her.

When Laura got into the public school system after her mother died from a drug overdose that she thought was just "mommy was sick", she learned what all her parents had been doing. She grew furious, but she couldn't take it out on her father. He was left broken, and Laura was the only one to help every time he fell from his high. He soon started throwing drinking into his mix as well. Before her mother died, he would've hidden everything from Laura keeping her eyes closed to the darkest parts of the world, but now he couldn't as Laura was practically the parent.

Carmilla walked out of the strip club trying to make it look like she was walking out of the store next to it in the strip mall. She just so happened to run into a young woman.

"Watch it," Laura called out.

"I most certainly will watch it," Carmilla flirted.

"Perv," Laura yelled before walking away.


	2. Kicking & Screaming

**I thought I might as well already give you an actual chapter. This one contains mentions heavy drinking and drugs.**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoy.**

Laura searched all through the local bars looking for her father. She was only twenty, but the bouncers knew she was only looking for her father. When she finally gave up, she sat at the bar listening to the music that was being played live. After a band stopped playing another one walked up on stage right after. Laura started gazing off when she heard someone sit next to her.

"It's been awhile, cutie," Carmilla said.

"Well, I believe I seen you walking out of a strip club last week," Laura said.

"You've been looking for him?" Carmilla asked sincerely.

"Yeah, and this time I really can't find him," Laura said in frustration.

"Come on," Carmilla said before leading Laura out of the club.

"What are we doing?" Laura asked when they got out of the club.

"You always look miserable in bars and parties, and I'm helping you look."

"Carmilla, you don't have to," Laura said.

"Yes I do besides where and who do I have to see?" Carmilla lead them to her car, "But you're changing."

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" Laura asked acting offended.

"It's the middle of winter, you shouldn't be in short selves" Carmilla said before searching the backseat of her car. "Here," she pulled off her leather jacket and gave it to Laura before pulling out a dark grey sweatshirt.

"I'll just wear the sweatshirt."

"No, my jacket is already warm," she threw the sweatshirt on her front seat before putting the jacket on Laura and then put on her sweatshirt.

"Thanks," Laura said thankful for the warmth the jacket was giving her.

"No problem, where do you think your dad would've gone?" Carmilla asked.

"Anywhere with something to drink since he ran out," Laura said.

"Strip club?" Carmilla asked.

"What? He wouldn't," Laura started.

"Laura, sometimes this just happens. It has a fully stocked bar, but the security is more enforced so stay outside."

"I'm not a kid," Laura said.

"No, you're an adult who grew up too quickly in a short matter of time."

Carmilla and Laura walked closer to the door until they finally parted for Carmilla to go in. Carmilla kissed the top of Laura's head before walking in.

Carmilla walked in seeing all the ladies dancing on stage and walking around. Carmilla was greeted by some of the women who remembered her from last week asking if she wanted a dance. She politely declined and walked away and towards the bar. Carmilla didn't make it halfway before she seen Laura's father drinking away at a booth.

She walked over, "Come on, Mr. Hollis, Laura is waiting on you." She offered him her hand.

"Why are you helping her? She left you, she doesn't want you or your damn help," he slurred out.

"It's none of your damn business why I help her, now come on."

"You pour your heart out to her and she didn't want you, your own mother didn't want you," he said in his drunken state.

"We're either leaving here with you awake or unconscious."

"Are you threatening me? I can have you sued!" He yelled.

"With the money you spend on your drugs and drinks, fat chance, now come on old man."

"What?" He got up and drew his fist back before a bouncer had him knocked on the ground.

They helped Carmilla take him out to Laura, and then Carmilla helped him back home.

When they got to Laura's house he was awake again, "Laura, I can make her go away for being too strong."

"Dad, she saved your ass," Laura said defending Carmilla.

When they got him in his bed and he fell asleep, Carmilla was leaving.

"I'm sorry about what all he said," Laura apologized for her father.

"It's ok, he was right about it," Carmilla said.

"What did he say in the club?"

"About us breaking up," Carmilla said awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, Carmilla," Laura apologized.

"It's fine, Laura. We agreed it was for the best," Carmilla said.

"I wish we didn't have to give up the only thing that was going good for us," Laura said sadly.

"Me too. I love you, Laura," Carmilla said before turning to leave.

"Carm," Laura called out. Carmilla smiled at her old nickname and turned around. "I love you too."

Carmilla waved her goodbye before she got in her car.


	3. Something's Gotta Give

**This one has self harm in it and verbal abuse.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Carmilla woke up trying to remember where she was. She sat up and looked over and seen the girl from the bar. She shouldn't feel anymore, but she felt like she was always cheating on Laura when this happened. Carmilla shook the thoughts from her head and hurriedly started putting on clothes and made her way out before the girl could wake up.

Walking through the cold air, Carmilla got into her deep thoughts about Laura, who's been invading her thoughts since she helped with her dad.

"I wish I could be that one person that sweeps a girl off her feet from her bad life and make it all better, but no, I've got a fucking screwed up family too," Carmilla said to herself, "Now I'm fucking talking to myself."

Carmilla drove herself home seeing her mother was asleep. She quickly walked to her room and laid down in her bed. She fell asleep to the memory of Laura's heartbeat.

"Are you actually going to do something today or sleep all day?" Carmilla's mother yelled at her daughter in the morning.

"What do you care?" Carmilla grumbled into her pillow.

"I'd like to know what my screw up is doing."

"I'll be around here," Carmilla said.

"Ok, I'll be home tonight." Carmilla's mother left leaving Carmilla home alone.

Carmilla's head was replaying what all her mother said.

"Maybe she's right. You're just a fucking waste of space," Carmilla screamed internally at herself, "Laura didn't even want you."

Carmilla ran over to her closet looking for her cherished knife. When she found it and finally dragged across her skin, she felt relief until her eyes caught a picture, a picture of her and Laura on their three month anniversary. Then her eyes were met with all the pictures Carmilla had hung up out of sight from her mother.

"Laura did want you, she just couldn't handle having a life and a child that was her parent," Carmilla said to herself. Carmilla started crying from the pain that Laura gave her unintentionally and the pain in her arm from the knife. She fell to her knees and let her tears stop on their own.

Carmilla bandaged herself as best as she could and headed over to Laura's hoping her father wouldn't be up yet. She knocked softly and waited for Laura to answer.

"Thank you for not doing that loudly," Laura said as she walked out still in sleep clothes, "What did you need?"

"Laura, I love you and I will never stop. I don't need you to say anything, I just, I'm having an emotional day that I think was my mom's fault."

"Don't ever apologize for telling me that you love me. I love you so much, Carmilla. I swear, if I ever get a chance to date someone again then you're my first call," she gave Carmilla a kiss on the cheek.

Carmilla pulled Laura into a hug. Carmilla took the time to enjoy Laura's scent not noticing the tears coming out of her eyes.

Laura felt something wet on her head and realized it was Carmilla. She let her take as long as she wanted to with this hug.

"I'm dying to live, Laura," Carmilla thought, "and you can't even tell."


	4. Kids in the Dark

**This chapter contains self-harm, suicide, depression, and death.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

"Miss Hollis?" A nurse asked.

Laura sat up waiting for news on her father, "Ye-yes."

"I'm afraid, he's not going to make it," the nurse said to a crying Laura, "I'm sure you would like to say goodbye to him," the nurse lead her to the room her father was in.

Laura got her goodbye in with her weak father.

"I'm sorry, Laura, we wanted better for you," he coughed out, "but we just couldn't give it up. I'm sorry, and I know I'm not forgiven, but hopefully one day," he coughed and smiled. "I love you and thank you for everything you did."

"I love you too, Dad."

"You should really go to Carmilla. You're an adult without looking after someone now," he coughed out.

"Ok, I love you. Say hi to mom for me," Laura said crying and holding on to her father's hand.

"I will, I love you," he said.

After he finally passed, Laura sat trying to recollect her thoughts and feelings before another nurse walked in.

"Miss Hollis?"

"I'll be out in a few more minutes."

"Ok, but another patient is asking for you," she said.

"Who?" Laura asked.

"Miss Karnstein."

"What?" Laura asked scared.

"I'll be out here when you're done."

"I love you, dad. I have to work things out with Carmilla. I love you and goodbye," Laura said before finally leaving and followed the nurse to Carmilla.

Carmilla looked barely alive when Laura walked in.

"Carm?" Laura asked before walking over to her side.

"Hey, cutie," Carmilla mumbled.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Carmilla raised her arms.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I cut too deep," Carmilla had tears in her eyes and Laura started feeling her eyes water.

"Carm, why?" Laura asked fighting her emotional breakdown.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to deal. Everyone just doesn't want me, my own mother hates me," Carmilla sobbed.

"That's a huge fucking lie, Carmilla Karnstein," Carmilla looked at Laura in shock, "Carmilla, I've wanted you since you first flirted with me even though you went to hit on someone else right after. You made it you're mission to make me smile the night of your prom that you skipped because I told you I had a bad day. You didn't laugh at me when I told you I didn't like parties, clubs, drinking, and drugs. When you met my father, you didn't start breaking up with me instead you helped me with him. The night you told me you loved me was after you graduated, and you kept telling me that I didn't need to say it, I just needed to believe it. I ended up sleeping over trying to make you believe I love you. A month later, you took my virginity making jokes the entire morning after. We started talking about colleges when you admitted that you wanted to be in philosophy and not business like your mother. You dropped out a month into college because you hated you were so far away from me. You came back and for Christmas that year, you gave me a promise ring that I still have. You were so nervous because you were worried I would assume you wanted to run off and get married right away. If I knew how my senior year would have ended then I would have, but when you gave it to me is when I start really believing that I already found the person that I wanted for the rest of my life. Then the day I started blowing you off because of my father is when I started hating myself. I couldn't keep putting you through that pain, so I broke up with you to try to save you from pain. I love you, Carmilla Karnstein, and I will always want you."

Carmilla had tears in her eyes, "I love you too."

"You don't have to say it; you just need to believe that I know."

"I want you too."

"I know, but you know what I want most right now?" Carmilla nodded, "I want you to get better, so I can get my girlfriend out of here."

"I'm your girlfriend again?" Carmilla asked.

"Yeah, and you're the only person I have to worry about."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's been a long time coming. You need to get some rest. You look like you're going to fall asleep any minute," Laura said laughing at Carmilla's eyes opening and closing.

"Can you cuddle with me?"

"Yeah," Laura walked around Carmilla's bed before laying down next to her. "Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you get up," Laura said softly in Carmilla's ear.


	5. Runaways

**This chapter contains mentions of self-harm and suicide.**

 **This song is to blame for this entire fanfiction.**

Carmilla had to stay at the hospital for a month to work out what made her cut herself. When she got out, she started staying with Laura more. She stayed with Laura for two weeks then tried staying at her mother's house, but she wound up in Laura's bed at midnight. After a month and a half, Carmilla tried again and made it until her mother got up. Then she was driving over to Laura's with tears. She felt bad that Laura just got done with taking care of someone and now she was taking care of Carmilla.

Carmilla was yet again at Laura's house after a night at her mother's house, but this time she was sitting in Laura's kitchen waiting for her to get up. Carmilla had used the hidden key to get in. She sat there for an hour and a half before Laura got up.

Laura walked in not expecting to see Carmilla at her table, "Did something happen?"

"No, I locked my door last night and she just left me alone. I've just been thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Laura asked before walking over to Carmilla and sitting in her lap.

"Do you just want to runaway? We can travel the world; we wouldn't have to stay in the same town for more than a night," Carmilla said slowly with her hand tracing shapes on Laura's arm. "It can just be me and you in love."

"I would, but are you really sure this is what you want to do?" Laura asked unsure of her.

"I want to get out of this place, you're the only person that is worth me staying. It's hell with my mother. I fucking screwed up with my schooling. I'm reminded everyday that I've just fucked up. I mean, I tried to fucking kill myself because of this place. I want to get out, and I want you with me. If you don't want to go then ok, but I can't stay here right now," Carmilla said with tears surfacing.

"Can I have a few days to think about it?" Laura asked.

"Of course," Carmilla tried to wipe off her tears.

"I love you, but I don't want you to do something as life changing as this so quick," Laura kissed her.

"I understand, I love you too. What do you want to do today?" Carmilla asked.

"Let's start with breakfast," Laura said before she got off Carmilla's lap.


	6. Missing You

**This chapter contains verbal abuse, self-harm, and attempted suicide.**

 **I would have uploaded this last night, but my internet decided to not work properly. This is also a flashback.**

Carmilla was sitting in her room after her day of walking around town. Laura hadn't talked to her in about a week. That actually wasn't something new, but revisiting her feelings for Laura made her want conversations with her again.

"What are you thinking about?" Her mother said in a soft voice.

"Laura," Carmilla said without thinking about whom she just said that to.

"That dumbass bitch. Carmilla, she will never want you. She used you because she wanted to be the one to cause suffering instead of being victim. She said she loved you, but she left you all alone. You gave up college for her and she gave up you for her father. She'll never want you; no one will ever want you. You're a fuck up," her mother said in the doorway.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone," Carmilla walked over and closed her door.

"Can't handle the truth?" Her mother yelled through the door.

"Shut up," Carmilla yelled.

Her mother laughed before walking away.

Carmilla was sitting with her back against the door. Tears flooded her vision, she was trying to reason herself before she felt her legs pick her up and carry her over to her hidden knife. She dragged it across her skin several times. She didn't realize how much until her vision started fading.

She woke up in the hospital with a doctor giving her blood. She started begging for the one person she could think of. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she needed to talk to Laura.

After she did and Laura staying with her, she got told in the morning after she ate that she would be staying for a few weeks. She wanted to go home, but the doctor said it was too dangerous.

After she moved to another room and got through her first week, Laura got to come and see her. Carmilla was so relieved at being held by her; they had talked everyday over the phone when Carmilla had the chance to call.

"Carm, can't you tell me why you did it?" Laura asked.

"My mother kept telling me that no one wanted me," Carmilla admitted looking away from Laura.

"I'll always want you," Laura said before kissing her cheek.

"I know that now, but I didn't at that moment. She used you against me," Carmilla still wouldn't look at Laura.

"Ok, but you really need to tell the therapist so you can get out of here."

"I can barely tell you," Carmilla said in a hurtful voice.

"I'm sorry, but I miss having you around. I miss just talking when you came over, when you would call me at night, or when you would try to fight sleep to help me study. I really want you to get out of here as soon as you can because I know it's bothering you to be here."

"You're right, I can't think here. I promise I'll try," Carmilla said.

"Ok, just think of the therapist as me," Laura said.

"No thanks, I would like to stay attracted to you."

"Just say that thinking we're alone in my room," Laura said leaning towards Carmilla.

"You can't do what you're fixing to," Carmilla said.

"I know," a beeping sounded that visiting hours were done.

"Don't leave," Carmilla said before wrapping her arms around Laura.

"I have to, I love you," Laura said returning the hugging and kiss Carmilla.

"I love you too," Carmilla said before Laura had to go.

Carmilla sat in her private therapy session.

"So do you feel like talking or are you going to stare out the window again?" The therapist asked.

"Fuck the world," Carmilla said.

"Ok, that's improvement I guess," he said writing something down.

"Ok, I'm pretending you're someone else and I'm someplace else."

"Ok, if that gets you to speak, please continue."

"Laura, I know you love me and want me, but my mother keeps holding it over me. She still reminds me that I messed up," she said with her eyes closed.

"Miss Karnstein, I think your mother is to blame for your problems," he said, "I think it's best for you to get away from her."

 **Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**


	7. Cinderblock Garden

**This chapter contains underage drinking.**

 **This is another flashback.**

"Carm, stop, Carm," Laura laughed at her girlfriend tickling her.

"What? I don't think I can hear you," Carmilla said as she continued.

"Stop, Carm, please stop," Laura said nearly out of breath.

"Fine, your wish is my command," Carmilla stopped giving her a quick peck.

"I love you so much," Laura said.

"I love you," Carmilla said.

They sat enjoying each other's company with an occasional kiss. Laura got a called that signaled the end of their date. Carmilla lead them back to her car and started driving her home.

"You need any help?" Carmilla asked sadly.

"No, I'm really sorry I have to bail on you," Laura said when they got to her house.

"It's fine," Carmilla said squeezing the hand with a promise ring on it.

"I love you," Laura said before kissing her.

"I love you too," Carmilla smiled as she watched Laura walked into her house.

Carmilla and Laura didn't talk that much the following week. When Carmilla called asking to get lunch, Laura felt terrible when she had to tell her that she couldn't because her dad was sick.

Carmilla climbed through Laura's window and waited for Laura to come in.

Laura walked in surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," Carmilla said.

"I missed you too," Laura hugged her.

"How's have your dad been?"

"Drunk, but I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Carmilla asked concerned.

"I think we should break up," Laura said slow and sad.

"Why?"

"Carm, I had to blow you off and bail on you before. This is just going to keep happening, and I don't want you to just wait for me. You deserve someone who can be there for you," Laura said, "I don't think I'm that person. My dad needs me more and more. It's just for the best."

"Laura, please," Carmilla felt tears.

"Carm, I don't want to, but I can't hold you back."

"Please," Carmilla begged.

"I love you and I always will, but my dad needs me."

"I love you, Laura Hollis," Carmilla said before she kissed her one more time.

When they pulled apart, "I love you, Carmilla Karnstein."

After that Carmilla left, drove home and broke into her mother's alcohol stash.

 **Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**


	8. Tidal Waves

**This chapter is really just a happy one. One of my favorite songs off of the album.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

Carmilla sat on a bench waiting for Laura. Their relationship has gotten better, and Carmilla felt like she was eighteen all over again.

Laura sat down next to her, "Hello, cutie," she said mimicking Carmilla.

"Hey, cupcake," Carmilla said acknowledging her.

"Guess what?" Laura asked.

"What?"

"Someone on this bench just so happens to be twenty-two today," Laura said before giving her a kiss.

"Well, since you happen to be twenty and can't suddenly skip to twenty-two, I suppose it is I."

"Happy Birthday, Carm," Laura said before giving her a long kiss.

They pulled apart, "Thank you, but I don't feel like I'm twenty-two."

"But you are, so live with it."

"Yes ma'am," Carmilla laughed as Laura cringed at being called ma'am. "What are we doing this fine day?"

"Well, you're picking out your birthday present," Laura said.

"You don't have to get me anything," Carmilla said.

"No, but I am and I'm letting you choose because you hate surprises and I can't buy you any alcohol."

"I like some surprises. You know what I can handle," Carmilla kissed her cheek.

"Ok, then you're getting two things, but pick your first."

"I don't know, I already have what I want."

"Come on," Laura said, "You have to have something you want."

"I seriously don't know."

Laura looked around, "Cigarettes?" Carmilla cringed. "Alcohol?"

"You're never going to buy me alcohol. I know you're not comfortable with that."

Laura looked at all the stores and her eyes fell on a place, "Tattoo?"

"Of what?" Carmilla asked actually interested.

"I don't know," Laura said.

"How about a cupcake?" Carmilla asked looking at Laura who was still looking around.

"Why would you get a cupcake?"

"Because I'm in love with one."

"What? Carm, do you really want that?"

"Yes, would my cupcake like a tattoo?" Carmilla asked.

"This isn't about me today."

"You said I have two things for me today, so I would like to share this with you. Do you want one or not?"

"Maybe, but what would symbolize you?"

"I don't know, what do you think symbolizes me?"

"A cat," Laura said thinking, "a black one."

"Ok, let's go," Carmilla sat up and lead them over to the tattoo parlor.

After they're day at the tattoo place and getting ice cream after, they were at Laura's.

"So what's my other surprise?" Carmilla asked.

"Wait here for five minutes please," Laura said.

"Ok," Carmilla said.

After waiting five minutes, Carmilla walked into Laura's room. Carmilla couldn't see Laura.

"Sit in the chair," came the muffled voice of Laura from the closet.

Carmilla sat down, and Laura walked out in lace panties and bra. She sat in Carmilla's lap and started giving her a lap dance.

After she finished and they took out their arousal on each other.

"Was that better than the strip club?" Laura asked cuddled up into Carmilla.

"A thousand times better, and that was just me sitting down. Thank you so much, Laura," Carmilla said kissing the top of her head.

"You're welcome, now shush and go to sleep," Laura mumbled.

-Laura's Birthday-

"Cupcake, wake up," Carmilla kissed Laura's collarbones and started up her neck.

"What?" Laura asked unsure of what was happening.

"Happy Birthday," Carmilla said before kissing her lips.

"Thank you," Laura said expecting sex so she leaned in.

"I would like to give you your birthday sex, but I have your present first. Before you start, yes you needed a present from your girlfriend," Carmilla said before she got up and walked out of Laura's room. Before she walked back in, "Close your eyes, Laura."

Laura covered them with her hands while she was sat up, "They're closed." She felt something be put in her lap.

"Open."

Laura opened her eyes to a small brown kitten, "Carm, you really didn't have to get me a cat," Laura said as she started petting her.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to. After my birthday, you deserved it."

"Thank you," Laura said before she pulled herself up to kiss Carmilla.

"You're welcome, now what are we calling this cat?"

"I don't know," Laura said smiling at the cat.

"I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"I thought you would name her Lois or something."

"No, I think there needs to be a punk rock feel considering who she's from."

"Skylar?" Carmilla offered.

"Maybe, you like Skylar?" Laura asked the kitten. "She seems alright with it."

"Skylar it is," Carmilla said before she started petting her with Laura.


	9. Don't You Go

**This contains verbal abuse and mentions of self-harm.**

 **This also happens to be my favorite song off the album, so if I recommend any song this would be it. I've finished typing out the entire story, so there's no telling how fast or slow I'm going to be bringing out chapters.**

 **Xadris, thank you very much. That was my favorite chapter out of the entire story.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

Carmilla threw things in a bag that she thought she would need.

"You're leaving?" Her mother asked watching her daughter.

"I can't handle this anymore. You are the reason why I tried to kill myself," Carmilla yelled as she opened up her closet.

"That's all you do is blame your problems all on others. Take the blame for yourself," her mother said.

Carmilla stopped and turned to face her, "I broke my arm when I was five because I didn't listen and continued to run up and down the stairs. I burned myself after you said the stove was hot. I got cut by ignoring the warning that the knives were sharp when I did the dishes. I cut myself with a knife because I felt worthless and unwanted something you tell me every day," Carmilla said before resuming packing.

"You can't live without me," her mother said.

"Yes, I can, I've saved enough money to live on my own. Besides I'm twenty-two, I shouldn't even be living with you."

"Fine, be a coward, runaway from your problems. Never come to me ever again," her mother said before she walked away.

Carmilla finished packing and drove to Laura's.

"I'm leaving, you can either come or stay," Carmilla said.

"Carm, I can't," Laura said worried about her girlfriend.

"I can't fucking stay here anymore. I have too many bad memories here. My mom practically owns the town. It's too much," Carmilla said.

"Carm, please don't," Laura begged.

"I have to, or it's going to end badly."

"Can you just stay with me tonight?" Laura asked.

"One more night with you," Carmilla said walking in after Laura.

Laura couldn't sleep, she spent the night admiring every little detail of Carmilla Karnstein before she disappeared possibly forever.

"What is keeping me here?" Laura thought, "This is my home, my life."

"Also where you were neglected," Laura continued to think. "Skylar wouldn't be able to stay with you. You can't just run."

Laura started crying because she wouldn't be able to go with Carmilla.

That morning both girls were crying saying final goodbyes.

"I love you, Laura Hollis, until I can never breathe again."

"I love you, Carmilla Karnstein, until my heart never beats again," Laura cried into the hug her and Carmilla was in.


	10. Bail Me Out

**This chapter mentions drug use.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

Laura woke up to a phone ringing.

"Hello?" Laura answered sleepily.

"Hey cutie, it's been too long," Carmilla said.

"Carm?" Laura sat up.

"I hate to tell you this way, but I'm in town."

"Where? It's two in the morning."

"In the police station, I need you to bail me out. I have the money, I just need you to bring it."

"I don't know if I should. You did kind of leave me."

"Laura, can we please talk about this when you pick me up? Just please get me the fuck out of here," Carmilla pleaded.

"Fine."

Carmilla told Laura everything she needed to know to get the money. Laura gave the money to the police to release Carmilla.

Carmilla hugged Laura when she got out, "Thank you so much."

"Start explaining things," Laura said while they walked to her car.

"I'm not proud of myself, but I got arrested for drugs," Carmilla said nervous of Laura's reaction. Laura was silent. "Laura?"

"Carmilla, just shut up," Laura said when in her car. She had a death grip on her steering wheel.

Carmilla was silent the drive to Laura's house.

"Have fun on the couch," Laura said before walking to her room.

Carmilla was actually alone in this town. No one wanted her.

The morning came and Carmilla barely got any sleep. Laura walked out of her room with red eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"I've really fucked up," Carmilla thought.

Laura sat down in the sofa chair next to the couch.

"Please just tell me I've fucked up," Carmilla said.

"You fucked up when you left two years ago. You royally fucked up getting into drugs. You ultimately fucked up by coming to me," Laura said angrily. "What went through your head? 'Oh, I know who would bail me out as long as they don't know what I was charged with. Her parents were druggies, but she loves me so it's alright.' Carmilla, that really wasn't. I missed you every goddamn day and this is how I get to see you again. I fell in love with a girl named Carmilla Karnstein who lost her father and was living with a verbally abusive mother, but she would focus on making me happy. I wasn't happy until she was too. She left to get away from this place, not to become something she swore she would protect me from. I helped her when she needed it, and now I really wonder if she's proud of herself. Huh? Are you fucking proud of yourself?"

"No, I've hurt the only one I love."

"I've got to go to work. You know the rule of this house," Laura said before walking out.

"I love you," Carmilla said after Laura walked out.

Laura came back home to see her house clean and Carmilla on the couch with Skylar.

"Trying to get on my good side?" Laura asked walking over to her.

"Yes because you're someone I can't stand to be angry at me. I still mean it as the day I first realized it, I love you, Laura Hollis. I know I fucked up, but I want to please try again."

"I'm not jumping back into a relationship with you."

"I'm not asking you too. Can we be like we're in high school? Start from there?"

"I guess," Laura said with a smile forming. "I love you too, Carmilla Karnstein. It's good to know you're still partially there."


	11. Dancing With A Wolf

**This chapter mentions drug use.**

 **Who else is kind of messed up after that episode? I am, but Laura is in the wrong here in my opinion. Carmilla is also in the wrong for going back there to throw salt in the wound. I remember back when Laura was going on about a happy ending and there were cuddles, kisses, and hugs.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

Carmilla fucked up again. She had been going through withdrawal before Carmilla gave up and found someone that was selling it. She got everything set before Laura caught her in her car.

"Laura, I'm sorry, please," Carmilla cried through Laura's bedroom door.

"I really thought you meant everything. You said you were staying and I believed our happy ending was finally here," Laura cried.

"Laura, please, I'm not myself. I never wanted to hurt you, I just can't handle my own thoughts."

"Carm, I lost my both of my parents to drugs. It's a miracle I'm alive because of their drug problem. Really think about what you've done."

Carmilla heard Laura's sobs through the door before she went to lay down on the couch.

A few days later of silence between the two, Carmilla had enough of it.

"Laura, come with me somewhere."

"Why should I?"

"Please, if you are still unhappy with me, I'll leave."

"Fine," Laura got up prepare to follow Carmilla.

"Thank you," Carmilla said before leading Laura to her car. "Would you be ok if I put a blindfold on you?"

"Carm, just because I'm really pissed off at you doesn't mean I'm untrusting of you. I mean you've been living at my house," Laura said before putting on the blindfold Carmilla pulled out.

Carmilla drove until they reached her destination and she went around the car and helped Laura out. She moved around Laura after telling her to stay.

Until finally, "On the count of three, I want you to remove your blindfold."

"One," Laura got silently nervous at the uneasiness of Carmilla's voice.

"Two."

A deep sigh came from Carmilla, "Three."

Laura removed her blindfold to the place where Carmilla took her for their first actual date, an area in the forest with an over look of the lake. Finally her eyes settled on Carmilla who looked really nervous on her knee. "Carm, I know I said I trusted you, but-"

"I'm not asking to marry you. I got you another promise ring even though my last one, I didn't really keep. I promise to get clean, and if you still want me, I really want to be with you. Hopefully one day I'll have the courage to ask you to marry me," Carmilla got up and stood in front of Laura, "You're the only person who I've cared completely about. I'm sorry I'm a jackass and I have to runaway, but I'm done running. This ring holds more than the promise of me standing by you. It holds the promise of me getting clean, staying here, and forever loving you."

Laura had a few tears in her eyes at vulnerability Carmilla was showing, "You can't run off again."

"I won't," Carmilla said with her voice uneasy.

"I love you," Laura said before kissing her.

When they pulled apart, Laura not even realizing that Carmilla had already put the new ring on her, Carmilla rested her forehead against Laura's.

"I love you too."


	12. The Edge of Tonight

**This chapter contains drug use.**

 **This is a flashback.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

Carmilla angrily left the town she had been staying in for the week. There was a young girl in the strip club that looked so much like Laura, and Carmilla ended up sleeping with her. Carmilla made the mistake of yelling Laura during an orgasm and was kicked out.

"She's on the other side of the country, probably relieved she doesn't have you," Carmilla said to herself.

She caught sight of the cupcake on her arm, "Even though you absolutely love her."

At the next town, Carmilla rented her a hotel room and drank the night away. She started crying.

"I can't believe I let my mother run me out on my girlfriend. The same mother who made me cut myself, made me believe I was unwanted, and made me think Laura was just using me. I can't believe she fucking won," Carmilla yelled to no one.

"I left my only love," Carmilla said.

"My only love, the only one who dealt with me, the one who didn't just ask for a quick fuck, the one who would've married you on her eighteenth birthday if you asked her to, the one who actually loved you," Carmilla cried to herself before punching the wall.

"I broke her heart," Carmilla said remembering that night.

"I hate myself," Carmilla said before crying into the mattress of the hotel bed.

The next day, Carmilla was approached by a young woman at the bar.

"I heard you last night," she said.

"Big fucking deal, I was dealing with an emotional breakdown," Carmilla said angrily.

"It's cool, I was wondering if you wanted any help with that?" She asked in a low voice.

"Sure, come with me to my room," Carmilla said.

When they got her room, the young woman looked at the hole Carmilla caused.

"Bad emotions?" she asked.

"Yeah, can we just get to the point where you scream my name?" Carmilla asked seductively.

"After some of this," she pulled out some pills.

Carmilla got uneasy, "I don't know."

"Come on, it'll make you forget all about your 'mommy' and 'Laura' problems that I heard you yelling about. You'll feel like you own the world," she said before putting one in a still Carmilla's mouth.

Carmilla hesitated before thinking, "to hell with it."

After she swallowed, she pounced on the woman in front of her. She started feeling weightless while kissing down her.

Carmilla's final thought before everything goes blank was, "Laura is going to be pissed."

Laura sat on her couch playing with Skylar drinking some coke mixed with rum.

"Where do you think she is?" Laura petted her, "You miss her too?"

"If only she could see how big you've gotten and me actually drinking," Laura laughed.

"I miss her so much, Skylar," Laura said softly with her voice breaking.


	13. Old Scars Future Hearts

**This chapter mentions drug use.**

 **This was originally the last chapter, but I decided to include the extra songs so four more chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

Carmilla sat in the dinner with her arm around Laura fighting her in a straw fight.

"Give up," Carmilla said before striking at Laura's straw.

"Never!" Laura laughed.

"You two are the cutest couple," said the waitress, "But maybe you should use those straws to actually drink now." She set down their drinks. "Your food will be out soon."

"Are you embarrassed? Your face is red," Laura smiled at Carmilla who was now trying to hide. "Stop, you're cute."

"I believe that's you, cupcake," Carmilla smiled at Laura.

"I love you, cutie," Laura mocked Carmilla.

"I love you, sap," Carmilla mocked Laura.

"Carmilla?" A voice asked after walking in the dinner.

"Kelly?" Carmilla asked suddenly worried.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Laura, my girlfriend."

"Carm, who is that?" Laura asked.

"I'm Kelly, I'm the one who had to fix her after you broke her."

"Kelly, don't."

"Why?"

"You really don't know who you're about to mess with," Carmilla said trying to keep everything calm.

"I think I'm about to mess with the one you were crying about that night we got high," Kelly said glaring at Laura.

"Carm, let me out. I'm removing myself before I start a criminal record."

"Just stay right here, I'll deal with it," Carmilla got up to walk away with Kelly.

"No, I want to see the look on her face when I do this," Kelly said before kissing Carmilla.

Carmilla fought her off, "Listen, you manipulated me. I thought we were just having a one night stand, but no, you used my emotional breakdown against me caused me to do something that should make Laura hate me. You don't know anything about my relationship, so you should go find someone else to take the heat for you."

"I can love you better," Kelly tried to come back on to Carmilla.

"No, you can't. I can function in a relationship without drugs and sex. That woman right here that you want to fight so bad, she has been my love since I was seventeen. She's put up with all my bullshit even after I ran away. No one can show me love better than she can. So just get the hell out of here before you screw up my plans to ask her to marry me even more," Carmilla said.

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that. You used to be begging me, but now you show your true colors. They honestly aren't that pretty," Kelly said before walking away.

"I'm so sorry, Laura," Carmilla said sitting down next to Laura. Laura kissed her and when they pulled apart, "What brought that?"

"I love you," Laura said with a huge smile.

"I love you too," Carmilla said still confused.

"You said you were going to ask me to marry you," Laura said.

"You weren't suppose to know," Carmilla said a bit upset with herself.

"Well if you're too scared to ask now, then I could just tell you how I would answer."

"How would you feel if we still went through with the plan?"

"How long do I have to wait?"

"After lunch," Carmilla smiled at Laura's obvious excitement.

After lunch, Carmilla drove them to the overlook at the lake.

"You stay right here," Carmilla lead Laura over close by the edge. She walked back to her car seeing Laura watching her, "You, stay focused on the lake or something, just don't look back here." Laura looked out at the lake.

Carmilla walked over, "Laura, you already know what's about to happen," she said with her head on her shoulder from behind. "I love you so much. I'm so grateful that you have forgiven me for so much. I'm so happy I fell for the dork who tripped and fell on me and was mortified when she seen who she fell on. I remember seeing you so uncomfortable at that party after the homecoming day while a bunch of jocks were trying to get you to drink. I'm happy that you choose to go home with me that night because who knows what would have happened. When you broke up with me, I was so hurt but relieved you didn't hate me. When I broke up with you, I was pissed off that I actually let my mother talk me into leaving you. Now that I have you back, I don't want to let you go." Carmilla handed her a box that had been painted to look like the tardis from Doctor Who.

Laura carefully opened it and pulled out a shirt that she knew was an old one of Carmilla's. She felt around the shirt feeling the small box. Laura pulled it away from the shirt and opened it exposing the ring.

"Laura Hollis, I was wondering, would you marry me?" Carmilla asked.

"Yes," Laura said happily.

Carmilla turned Laura around to face her. She grabbed the ring and Laura's hand. She took off the promise ring she gave Laura two years ago and placed the engagement ring in its place.

"I love you," Laura said. She looked at the shirt in her hand, "Nice shirt by the way." Laura realized it was Carmilla's Green Day shirt that Laura stole because it was covered in her scent.

"I love you too. It is, I lost it awhile ago, but I found it. You can keep it," Carmilla laughed. "I'm not running away just to let you know."

"I didn't think you would," Laura said before pulling her in for a kiss.


	14. Bottle and a Beat Part 1

**This chapter contains underage drinking.**

 **I decided to divide this song into two chapters. This one is a flashback at the beginning of their relationship.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

"Come on, just take a little sip," a jock said to Laura.

"No, I don't want any. I'll just stick to my water," Laura said trying to get away.

"It won't hurt you," a jock on her other side said.

"Actually it can hurt your mental development," Laura said uncomfortably.

"It's fine, you're so smart already," the jock on her left said.

"I would like to keep it that way."

"She just called you all idiots," an angry voice said.

"You're putting words in her mouth," the jock said.

"Shut up, Will. Hey cutie, you ok or do you want to get away from the dimwits?"

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Will asked.

"Please don't leave us," the jock on her right begged.

Laura gave Carmilla a pleading look.

"See, she doesn't want to leave," Will said taking her silence as a no.

"Actually I believe she does because she doesn't want to be left here," Carmilla said, "I'm her ride home and I'm about to go."

"We can take her," the jock said.

"No, she has to. If she doesn't my dad will know I wasn't with her at the movies," Laura said slowly walking over to Carmilla.

"Yeah, we can't have the little cutie in trouble, can we?" Carmilla asked putting her arm around Laura and running a hand through Laura's hair.

"No, I guess not," the jock said sadly.

"Whatever; enjoy your bitch ass fuck," Will bitterly said.

"Just ignore what he said," Carmilla said to Laura after the jocks walked away. "Wait, you're that girl that didn't realize I was hitting on you."

"Uh, yeah, that's me. You went to hit on someone else right after though," Laura said nervous, "I'm Laura."

"Nice to know a name for a beautiful lady," Carmilla said smiling at Laura, "I'm Carmilla."

"Thank you for saving me."

"I would save anyone from those idiots," Carmilla started noticing Laura's fidgeting with her water bottle. "Are you ok?"

"Not really, I thought I would be fine at a party, but I'm really not," Laura started rambling.

"Hey," Carmilla said stopping her rambling, "We can get out of here."

"Please," Laura begged.

"Come on," Carmilla lead them to her car.

When they reached her car, and she started driving them.

"Where to?" Carmilla asked.

"I don't know, you can just drop me off at my house."

"You came out to have a good time or something, so you want to go on a date?" Carmilla asked.

"You just met me," Laura said surprised.

"Well I've admired from afar, I think you would be better to get to know one on one. Would like to go to this dinner?" Carmilla pointed to a dinner.

"Uh, sure?"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't understand you."

"Because you've only seen acts. You're seeing the real Carmilla Karnstein not The Carmilla Karnstein." Carmilla said before shutting off her car, "Now answer honestly, would you like to go have a date with me in this dinner or go home?"

"Can I get a cupcake?" Laura asked.

"If they have one, then there will be a cupcake for a cupcake," Carmilla laughed.

They got out and walked in then sat at a booth. After they ordered, they started talking.

"So why were uncomfortable at the party? Besides the fact of Will and Max."

"I just don't really like parties or alcohol or drugs. Go ahead start laughing," Laura said.

"We all have stuff we don't like, I don't like small spaces."

"Ok, I'll never take you into a closet," Laura said.

"I appreciate that very much. Is there anything you would like to ask?" Carmilla asked trying to continue.

"Why did you want to go on a date with me?"

"I find you interesting. You keep to yourself all the time. There has to be something amazing in that little adorable head of yours."

"So I'm mysterious and adorable that's your reasons?" Laura asked surprised.

"What were you expecting?" Carmilla asked slightly offended.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Carmilla asked.

"Can we forget what I've been referencing? I want to have an actual date with you and I'll just show you when you take me home," Laura said.

"Sure, cupcake," Carmilla said, "You're not a prostitute are you?"

"No, nothing like that. What would be wrong if I was?"

"Just that you're younger than me, so it's pedophilia."

"No, I'm not. So you find me mysterious? Look at you covered in black saying I'm meeting Carmilla not The Carmilla."

"I got tired of being of everyone expecting something," Carmilla said.

"I understand, as much as you do look gorgeous, is this what you always wear?"

"Majority, I don't have much of anything else."

They started going back and forth with questions. After leaving and arriving at Laura's house, Laura grew worried.

"Carmilla, I had a great time with you," Laura said nervously.

"I had a great time with you. I feel like I have to be forward with you since you can be oblivious. Would you mind if I started calling you my girlfriend?" Carmilla asked smiling at Laura.

"Are you serious?" Laura asked shocked.

"Yeah, I don't joke about these things. Don't believe everything you hear at school."

"I would love for you to call me your girlfriend, but I have to call you mine," Laura said smiling at her.

"You strike a hard deal, but I guess I'll have to accept it," Carmilla said before leaning in to kiss Laura.

Laura squealed when she met Carmilla's lips with her own. They pulled apart smiling at each other.

Then Laura remembered what she promised. "Please know I enjoyed that a lot and would love to do it several more times, but I need to tell you before you get told by someone else. My dad is an alcoholic and a drug addict. My mom was too, but she over-dosed."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it was hard, but not something that made everything terrible. It got me out of the house, but now I have an alcoholic to look after."

"I'll help you anytime you need me to," Carmilla said.

"I understand- wait, what?" Laura asked surprised.

"Helping you out means I spend time with you and it gets me away from my mom," Carmilla said.

"Thank you," Laura said before kissing Carmilla's cheek, "I better go before you're in a lot of trouble for being out past curfew."

"Goodnight, Laura," Carmilla said before kissing her again, "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Carmilla," Laura stammered out before walking in her house.


	15. Bottle and a Beat Part 2

**This chapter contains drinking and mentions of drug use.**

 **So there's only 2 chapters after this. More than likely I'll upload them both tomorrow.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

"This is our honeymoon, how did you do this?" Laura asked excitedly.

"I have my sources," Carmilla said, "You said you didn't want a ceremony, so I thought I should make a honeymoon be as special as I could."

"I can't believe I'm married," Laura said.

"What? Do you want me to go file a divorce already?" Carmilla asked mockingly hurt.

"No, I would actually like to undress my wife," Laura said seductively.

"By all means continue," Carmilla said before catching her lips.

After two days of enjoying each other, they agreed to go out.

"You don't have to take me to a club," Carmilla said.

"No, I don't have to, but I want to," Laura said.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Carmilla admitted.

"I won't, I drink every once and awhile, you know this. We can sit there enjoy the scenery and leave," Laura said wrapping her arms around Carmilla. Laura noticed how tensed she was, "Are you worried about something?"

"I'm worried I might be tempted," Carmilla said.

"You don't need it, you can get high off me," Laura said.

"You're the only drug I'm ever doing ever again," Carmilla said.

"Ok, we'll stay close to each other," Laura said.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you."

At the club, the two of them danced together. Carmilla staying sober to avoid any chances to do anything she would regret. Laura actually had a strong drink and then another. At the third one, Carmilla knew she let it go too far.

"Carm, why did you stop me? I thought you loved me," Laura slurred.

"You know I love you. Let's get you back to our room," Carmilla picked her up bridal style.

"But I want more colorful drinks," Laura said trying to convince Carmilla.

"No, I think you've had enough," Carmilla said carrying her through the cold air of the night.

"But," Laura said before she started kissing Carmilla's neck.

"That's only going to make me walk faster to our room," Carmilla moaned.

Laura stopped, "Carm, I married you. I know your weaknesses, I want more colory drinks."

"Until you can stand right, walk right, and say colorful, you aren't getting anymore. You're going to have a hell of a hangover."

After making it back to the room, Carmilla spent two hours trying to get Laura to sit still so she could change her out of her clothes into something comfortable to sleep in. She was laying with a sleepy drunk.

"Carm?" Laura called out.

"I'm right here," Carmilla said.

"I love you, but I need to tell you something," Laura said sleepily.

"What is it, cupcake?"

"I slept with someone else while you were gone," Laura said tracing shapes on Carmilla.

"What?" Carmilla said hurt.

"I said, I slept with someone while you were off doing drugs," Laura spat out.

"Ok, go to sleep, Laura," Carmilla said.

"Ok."

That morning, Carmilla was right, Laura had a hell of a hangover.

"What the hell did I drink?" Laura moaned into a pillow.

"I don't know," Carmilla said, "You kept ordering without telling me." Carmilla handed her a glass of water with aspirin, "Here."

"Thanks," she said before taking them.

"Laura, I have no room to judge, but did you sleep with someone while I was gone?"

"Uh, yeah, I didn't mean for it to happen, but I was still trying to get over that you were gone and she was trying to make a day at work less boring," Laura said embarrassed.

"You had sex at someone's job?" Carmilla asked surprised.

"Yeah, at a sports store to be exact," Laura said.

"So I actually have an adventurer with sexual things? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know if you would be upset," Laura said.

"Like I said I can't judge. If I'm pissed at you for sleeping with one person, then you shouldn't talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about your sexual adventures," Laura said before moaning in pain, "Can we not talk at all actually?"

"Yeah," Carmilla climbed back into bed pulling Laura into her arms.


	16. Your Bed

**This chapter is dealing with withdrawl.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**

Laura hadn't been like she was since Carmilla came back. She was pissed off, but she loved that Carmilla was back. She wanted nothing more than to forgive Carmilla, but she really couldn't.

Carmilla had been acting as good as she could hoping Laura would treat her like she used to. If only she would've pushed Kelly out of her room and not taken drugs, then maybe, just maybe, Laura wouldn't be acting like this. Carmilla couldn't blame Laura though; it was her own stupidity that got her where she is.

Laura was at work while Carmilla was cleaning up her house trying to distract herself from the ache she felt from withdrawl.

"Skylar, are you mad at me?" Carmilla asked the cat that perked up at her name.

"You probably don't realize what I've done. I wish you could talk to Laura for me."

"Meow," Skylar said.

"I know, I need to do it myself," Carmilla said.

Laura came back to a spotless house.

"Carm, I know you're sorry, but you need to start acting like yourself again. It's nice to see my house clean, but I'm worried about your sanity," Laura said concerned as she sat down next to Carmilla.

"I want you to treat me how you used to," Carmilla said.

"I want to forgive you, but it's still over my head."

"Tonight, can it just be you and me?" Carmilla asked, "Nothing but as if I just dropped out of college again."

"Ok, but tonight only," Laura said leaning in to kiss Carmilla.

Carmilla moaned into the kiss she's wanted for over a year. The softness of Laura's lips were slowly relaxing her.

They pulled apart, "How I've missed those lips of yours, Miss Hollis."

"How I've missed you not realizing your bra has been unhooked."

"You've always been good at that," Carmilla kissed her again, "How about we get yours off?"

"You need to take off my shirt first," Laura said panting a little.

"How about we actually go somewhere more comfortable?" Carmilla asked. Laura nodded before dragging Carmilla to her room.

Carmilla was sucking Laura's pulse when she pulled away suddenly, "Laura, I love you. You're still so beautiful. I wonder how I actually did something right and we ended up falling for each other. I'm so sorry that I'm an idiot and let myself do drugs. I love you and don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too. You still look as you did when you were the heartbreaker of the school. You're so fucking sexy and an idiot, but I still love you. It's all a part of you, and I'm willing to accept it. You're quitting for me anyways so we're working on it," Laura said, "Now can we get back to acting like you just got back from college?"

After several rounds of sex, Carmilla and Laura laid in bed cuddling.

"I missed this," Laura admitted.

"I did too; when I decided to come back I was excited to do this."

"Sorry," Laura said.

"Don't, you have good reasons to not give it to me," Carmilla said.

"Were you more excited about sex or cuddling?" Laura asked.

"Just seeing you was what I was most excited about. Sex and cuddling is just a huge plus."

"Are you still in pain?" Laura asked remembering Carmilla going through withdrawl.

"A little, but I need to get over it."

"I love you," Laura said sleepily.

"I love you, go to sleep," Carmilla said kissing the top of her head.


	17. How the Story Ends

**This chapter contains verbal abuse.**

 **Looks like we're at the final chapter. Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoy and have a nice day, and farewell.**

Carmilla was helping Laura get food for the house when they were approached by someone.

"Carmilla?" A voice that made Carmilla tense up.

"Mother?" Carmilla asked grabbing Laura's hand.

"Yes, I believe I never said to come back to me."

"Um, actually you came to her," Laura said.

"What brings you into this, you little bitch?" She spat at Laura.

"Don't ever talk to my wife that way ever again," Carmilla growled.

"Oh, so you're married now? You should've let your mother know."

"I don't have a mother anymore. My father died when I was little. I might as well just be an orphan," Carmilla said angrily, "I never really had a mother to begin with."

"I carried you for nine goddamn months that you made my life a living hell. You should appreciate me more," she growled at Carmilla.

"I'm sorry you happened to fuck my dad the night you did. You could've just gone home after work. Maybe then I would have an actual caring mother who isn't such a lying bitch," Carmilla said.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way, Carmilla. You owe your entire existence to that night," she said.

Laura kept feeling her hand get squeezed tighter and tighter with each sentence that was said. It was actually starting to hurt.

"I owe part of my existence to that night. I owe my existence to my dad because he convinced you to have me with the promise he would take me, but after you found out you would still have to pay child support, you suddenly hated the idea. So you 'fell in love' and put on an entire act for him to be with you. Anytime you could you would go on a business trip, and the one that you were on when he died. I remember you seeing me and you were surprised to see me, you said 'I thought you were dead' but you didn't know anything that had happened when you seen me. I know you set it up for both of us to go," Carmilla was cut off by a slap.

"Don't you ever say I killed your father. You're right I didn't love him, but I did care about him. I love you, but you were the bastard child."

"That's honestly where you're wrong. I only did that for a little fucking attention."

"That's when you started your little cutting problem?"

"Ms. Karnstein, Carmilla hurting herself didn't start until she was in high school. It wasn't a 'little' problem, it was something very serious. I don't know what all happened in your home, but if you claim to love Carmilla then I don't think you would have treated her the way you did," Laura said.

"What do you know about caring parents?" She asked Laura. "Your parents were the druggies."

"My parents did everything they could to show their love for me. They hid their problem away from me until my dad fell into his depression. While he was depressed he still showed his love and appreciation for me. He even appreciated Carmilla when she helped out until I broke up with her. My parents might have never been in the right mind, but they still knew how to show love and appreciation unlike you have," Laura defended her parents.

"Yeah right," she said.

"Wow, now I understand why Carmilla couldn't stay with you anymore. You can't face facts."

"What exactly are the facts I should be concerned about?"

"That you really didn't appreciate the amazing daughter you had. She has been patient, loving, and caring. I really want to know how she knew to be that way," Laura said shocked.

"I mostly grew up with memories of my father keeping me sane," Carmilla said.

"You better watch yourself, Carmilla. You don't want to end up back in that jail cell," her mother threaten.

"Just leave me and my beautiful wife alone because I don't want you to fuck with our love again," Carmilla said while her mother left.

"You ok?" Laura asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we hurry up and get out of here?" Carmilla asked relieved her mother was gone.

After finishing their trip with Carmilla becoming more playful throughout the remainder of the trip, they were laying in bed.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes, running into your mom makes me want it even more."

"Where would you like to go, cupcake?" Carmilla asked excited.

"I don't know," Laura said, "Somewhere we can actually start a family."

"You still want to have a family with me?" Carmilla asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm convinced you are more like your father and will help raise an amazing child," Laura said smiling at her wife.

"I love you," Carmilla said.

"I love you too," Laura said.

Three years later, Carmilla was out on a mission for a McDonald's cheeseburger for her pregnant wife. They moved to a city and loved that they weren't known for habits from their parents. They became friends with their neighbors who introduced them to other people. When she finally received the food, she headed home.

"Here is your disgusting food," Carmilla said handing over the burger.

"Normally I would agree, but this burger looks amazing right now," Laura said before starting to eat it.

"I can't wait for your cravings to be over," Carmilla grumbled into a pillow.

"Laf said you would be like this and you said 'No, I love her and will do what she would like'."

"I love you and will do as you like; I never said anything about never complaining."

"I love you too," Laura said.

"I can't wait for our bundle of joy to get here," Carmilla sleepily said.

"Neither can I," Laura got close to kiss Carmilla.

"You better brush your teeth before you do that," Carmilla said to her wife.

"Maybe Danny wouldn't mind," Laura teased.

"You would bring up one of your affairs," Carmilla said.

"It was while you were gone and you know we're just friends."

"Cause I know you love me. Now, I'm getting some sleep and I suggest you do too before the kid decides it's time to play some sports," Carmilla said before sitting up and kissing Laura's cheek.

Laura had other plans as she turned for Carmilla to kiss her lips. Carmilla accepted the fate.

After pulling away, "You're lucky I love you."

"I know, but I love you."

Carmilla was happily asleep while Laura was still awake staring at her beautiful wife. After all the shit they went through, breaking up twice, and being faced with Carmilla's drug problem, they were actually getting their happy ending. Laura laid down and scooted as close as she could to her wife. She fell asleep to Carmilla's soft snores.


End file.
